


Holiday Reminiscences

by oblivion171



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivion171/pseuds/oblivion171
Summary: As Judai explores a city decorated for Christmas after finishing an investigation into a rogue Duel Spirit, Yubel takes the time to recall the holiday celebrations they had in the past.
Relationships: Yubel & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Holiday Reminiscences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paint_It_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/gifts).



> Happy holidays Paint_It_Yellow! I'm so sorry I'm late. Also, happy new year!

Winter had descended upon the European city. 

Snowflakes spun and twirled bewitchingly through the air to gently land on surfaces, where they covered them in layers of powdery white. As the sky darkened to welcome the embrace of nighttime, the streets began to shine in a multitude of colours to extend the time that light had a hold over darkness. 

However, winter was not the only season that had come to visit. 

Windows and rooftops were decorated with bright lights, tinsel, wreaths, snowmen, and much, much more. People strolled around to explore the various and unique embellishments that had been painstakingly set up, and many, drawn by the warmth and light-hearted feeling that the atmosphere evoked, found themselves lingering at shop fronts to appreciate the beauty of the decorations. 

All of these details did not go unnoticed by the winged figure hovering above a certain young man. He wore a red jacket with dark jeans and the head of a sleeping tabby cat poked out of his backpack. Those details were ignored by the fact that he was currently checking out a highly detailed gingerbread house displayed behind a bakery window. 

Ah. 

It was the holiday season again. 

Yubel followed Judai as he beelined towards a miniature replica of the city square. "Hey, Yubel, look at this!"

**"Whoever made this is quite talented and knows the city square quite well,"** Yubel commented as they took notice of the minuscule windows and statues. 

"Right? I wish I brought a camera. Oh hey, isn't that a mini ice rink? And there's a tiny forest as well! They even got most of the decorations for every building down! It almost feels like the real thing."

**"Judai, isn't that a replica of the castle we saw earlier?"**

"It is! I wonder what it's made of. It looks way too detailed to be chocolate."

Yubel smiled as Judai moved excitedly from window to window to admire all the lavishly decorated pastries. His excitement over the holiday season hadn't changed a bit. In some ways, he was still like his past self. 

Yubel's thoughts eventually drifted to their past lives. 

The holiday season was always a bright time in the kingdom. Judai would insist on sneaking out of the castle in disguise to take a look at how the citizens would be celebrating, and Yubel would go along to make sure he was safe at all times. Occasionally, some people would recognize Judai, but he always asked them to not say a word. Yubel knew afterwards that when the king allowed Judai to actually visit the city as the prince of the kingdom, he would find those people and gift them with what they needed the most. That gesture was one of the many that made Judai a well-loved prince and king. 

Back in the castle, Yubel was always tasked with distracting Judai while everyone else worked to turn the place into a fantasy world. The expressions of awe and wonder that Judai had as they walked through the embellished hallways would always remain in Yubel's mind. 

(Of course, as he grew older, Judai would insist on helping out with the decorations instead of sitting around and not lifting a finger while everyone else was working. Yubel remembered one year where Judai accidentally slipped and fell into a large pile of ribbons. They had almost gotten Judai untangled when the latter had yanked them down to join him, further wrapping the two of them up in a tangled mess. It had taken the servants almost an hour to completely extricate the two.)

(Judai was scolded later by his tutors and his father, but the moments they had spent together were definitely worth it.)

Some of Yubel's favourite memories were during the evening banquets. They would always have their hands full making sure Judai didn't completely stuff himself with sweets, but the overall cheerful atmosphere and the smiles of delight on everyone's faces would bring warm feelings to their heart.

Nighttime was also a wonderful part of the holidays since the mages would use their magic to light the castle up in elaborate colours and patterns. Judai would make sure he and Yubel could sneak to one of the tallest towers to get the best view of the light show. A light show that was much more intricate than what anyone in the modern world could think up, but the city they were in had its fair share of wonderful decorations. 

Yubel snapped back to reality when they heard Judai calling them.  **"Judai?"**

"Look at what the bakery owner gave me!" Judai grinned and held up a small bag of sweets. "He saw me looking at all the displays. And the castle is made mostly of chocolate. He said he worked with his assistants on it for days."

**"He seems quite kind,"** Yubel replied as they turned to see the ageing baker wave at Judai. 

"He is!" Judai waved back before turning to walk down the street once again. "We should come back here. Anyways Yubel, you seemed kinda lost in thought. Are you alright?"

Yubel smiled.  **"I recalled some of our memories in our past lives. You were always enthusiastic about the holidays."**

"That sounds fun," Judai said thoughtfully as he popped a pastry in his mouth. "I wonder..."

**"Yes, Judai?"**

As if on cue, Judai's cellphone rang and he picked up. "Hello?"

_ "Judai! I'm glad I managed to reach you. Where are you right now?" _

"Johan? Uh...we're in..."

**"We're in Berlin."**

"Right! Berlin. There was a rogue Duel Spirit going around and stealing cards. Now we're just hanging around. What's up?"

_ "Asuka wanted me to ask if you're free to come to Japan tomorrow. The Tenjouins are holding a Christmas party." _

"Christmas party? I'm not sure. Tell them that I'll drop in if I can."

_ "Noted. See you, Judai." _

"Yeah! Bye!" Judai hung up. "Party, huh?"

**"Don't you want to see your friends again?"**

Judai shrugged. "I was kinda thinking about spending some more time here with you. I want to hear more about our past holidays."

Yubel smiled gently.  **"There is a lot for me to recount."**

"Sounds great."

Judai turned the corner to explore another street and Yubel followed by his side, invisible to everyone else but him.

Yubel had always quite enjoyed the holiday season. New memories were made and old memories resurfaced, but as long they were able to spend it with Judai, no matter the past or present, their holiday season would be one filled with bright lights, warmth, and love.


End file.
